La muerte de Vegeta
by Chispeg y EnterradoR Fusion Ha
Summary: Nadie está preparado para afrontar la muerte inesperada de un ser querido... y para los guerreros Z, especialmente para Bulma, la muerte del príncipe saiyajin cambió sus vidas para siempre...
1. Seis meses después

_**NOTA:**_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Todos los derechos reservados. Este fic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro, sólo para divertirse y pasar un buen rato.

Hola!! Después del disclaimer que me sé de memoria XD, les contaré que este es un fic que se nos ocurrió junto con Chispeg para hacerlo juntos. Trabajar en equipo es complicado pero nos parece que será una buena experiencia (sino nos matamos antes xD). Ah y por supuesto esperamos que les guste el resultado de esta curiosa fusión ^^

P.D. No tomamos en cuenta para nada Dragon Ball GT ya que a ambos, como a muchos fans, nos desagrada esa serie. Además,en este fic Bra en algo mayor que en la serie,aun asi,esperamos que os guste.

** La muerte de Vegeta.**

**Capítulo 1: "Seis meses después"**

_"Mujer... Bulma… ¿sabes que te quiero,verdad? Sí, seguro que lo sabes, siempre fuiste muy lista... quiero que te grabes esto en la memoria para siempre: te amo, y lo seguiré haciendo allá donde vaya. Pero también quiero que seas feliz... debes seguir adelante y ser la mujer fuerte de la que me enamoré...sé feliz Bulma... sé feliz..."_

_¿Feliz? ¿¡cómo!?, no había un solo día que Bulma no recordase las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su esposo. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Vegeta falleciera por culpa de aquella terrible enfermedad, y ella seguía con el corazón destrozado y con las mismas ganas de suicidarse para poder reunirse con el amor de su vida cuanto antes._

_Lo único que la retenía en este mundo era la promesa que le había hecho al príncipe de ser fuerte y cuidar de sus hijos._

_¡Estúpidos sayans! ¿No se suponía que eran la raza más fuerte del universo? ¿Cómo pudo dejarla sola? ¿Y por qué si ella era tan inteligente no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo? ¿De qué le servían todos sus grandes inventos y su fortuna si no podía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba? ¿De qué servían las malditas esferas sino podían revivir a su esposo?_

_La científica no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa desde que se levantaba por la mañana hasta que se acostaba por la noche, y en sus sueños volvía a recordar una y otra vez los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos antes de verlo partir hacia la otra vida._

_-Mamá... siento interrumpir, pero la comida ya está servida- anunció una voz insegura desde la puerta._

_Fue Trunks el que, al entrar en el que se había convertido en su nuevo laboratorio y guarida, interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos._

_Poco tiempo después de la tragedia, Bulma decidió transformar la cámara de gravedad en su refugio particular, allí todo le recordaba a Vegeta y eso tranquilizaba su alma y la hacía sentirse más unida a él._

_-Si, está bien Trunks, ya voy- respondió con la voz apagada por las lágrimas derramadas pocos segundos atrás, mientras recogía las herramientas de trabajo. _

_Trunks ya no sabía que hacer para que su alegre madre reaccionase y volviese con ellos, no es que se hubiese desocupado de todo, pero cada vez estaba más y más retraída en si misma. La muerte de Vegeta los había afectado muchísimo a todos, tanto que durante mucho tiempo no pudieron levantar cabeza. __Pero él había empezado a trabajar en la empresa familiar y el abundante trabajo lo distraía mucho; también contaba con Goten, que lo animaba a salir siempre que tenía tiempo libre. _

_Bra, entretanto, estaba a punto de terminar el instituto; eso le daba la excusa perfecta para pasarse gran parte del día estudiando, y en cuanto se descuidaba siempre aparecía una de sus amigas (o todas ellas) para amenizar su vida. Sin embargo, cuando estaba sola la tristeza conquistaba su alma al igual como lo hacía con su madre… pero no podía darse el lujo de caer en depresión ella también… tenía que sacar fuerzas para demostrarle a su madre que no había que dejarse vencer. Si ella se deprimía solamente lograría que la mujer que le dió la vida se entristeciera aún más y no podía dejar que algo así sucediera. Ella la crió, cuidó y protegió durante toda su vida, y esta vez era el momento de devolverle la mano, de corresponderle todo lo que Bulma hizo por ella; debía ser fuerte para ayudar a su madre._

_Bulma ni siquiera quería ver a sus amigos, cuando alguno de ellos venía a visitarla ella se excusaba con que tenía mucho trabajo y a causa de ello no podía atenderles. Yamcha hasta se había ofrecido a llevarla de compras durante un día entero, pero la oferta no obtuvo la menor reacción por parte de ella._

_-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Trunks preocupado al ver como su madre seguía recogiendo las herramientas con un semblante demasiado opaco._

_-¡Pues claro! ¿por qué iba a estar mal? ¡Si hoy hace un día estupendo! ¿No piensas salir a dar una vuelta?- le replicó con esa falsa sonrisa que tanto lo irritaba._

_-Puede, aunque no tengo nada planeado todavía._

_-¿En serio? Bueno,no importa, ya se te ocurrirá algún plan...-se hizo un silencio incómodo- bueno... ¿nos vamos? Tu hermana se debe estar preocupando._

_Durante la cena se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral como era costumbre desde hacía seis meses. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, Bulma se retiró a su habitación para estar sola._

_-Oye Trunks... ¿crees que deberíamos contratar a un psiquiatra para que hable con mamá? Quizás eso ayude..._

_-Lo dudo mucho Bra, no digo que sea mala idea, pero no habrá quien convenza a mamá para que lo acepte, posiblemente despediría al psiquiatra de la casa con un patada en el culo._

_La muchacha no pudo evitar reírse aunque no tuviese ningunas ganas de hacerlo._

_-Sí... al menos así podríamos volver a ver a nuestra verdadera madre y a su agresivo carácter._

_-Jejeje...sí, sería estupendo- ambos hermanos compartieron una nostálgica sonrisa antes de despedirse para ocuparse de sus respectivos deberes._

_Al dar las dos de la tarde Trunks hizo un alto en su trabajo para comer, pero antes se dispuso a hacer una llamada a la Montaña Paos, no le apetecía comer sólo ese día._

_-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Bulma todavía no se recobra?- preguntó angustiado Goten, que quería a Bulma como a una tía y sufría por ella tanto como su mejor amigo._

_-Nada, no hay forma, se comporta como si le hubiesen quitado el alma y no quisiese seguir viviendo._

_Los dos se quedaron mudos un buen rato pensando en una solución._

_-Bueno... se me ocurre una idea, pero no sé si resultará- empezó el moreno._

_Trunks, que se encontraba al límite de la desesperación, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera con tal de recuperar a su madre._

_-¡Dilo! ¡Ya da igual que sea una locura! -exclamó el mayor._

_-¡Está bien, pero tranquilízate! -se defendió Goten haciendo un gesto para que el otro se calmara; no se tomó a mal el sobresalto de su colega, en las mismas circunstancias él estaría aún más insoportable- ¿qué te parece si llamamos a mi padre?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Sí, verás, según tengo entendido tu madre y mi padre son grandes amigos, de hecho, creo que se tienen un gran cariño, estoy casi seguro de que mi padre podría animarla y ayudarla a volver en sí._

_-Si, podría funcionar- Trunks expresó su conformidad casi inmediatamente, aunque enseguida dudó- pero Goten... hace un año que Goku no se pone en contacto con nadie, ¿cómo sabrás dónde encontrarlo?_

_-No te preocupes por eso, todos los años mi padre viene a visitarnos a casa más o menos en la misma fecha, y según mis cálculos... quedan tres días para que aparezca. Supongo que mi madre se encargará de ponerlo al corriente, pero por si acaso yo me ocuparé de decirle lo que le pasa a Bulma._

_-¡Estupendo! No sabes la alegría que me das amigo- confesó el nuevo dueño de la Corporación Cápsula, chocó la mano de su compañero y acto seguido se despidió para terminar el trabajo lo antes posible._

_Tres horas más tarde se dirigía a casa con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima._

_Y así, los tres días esperando a Goku pasaron casi volando._

**Continuará.**


	2. Triste reencuentro

**Capítulo 2. Triste reencuentro.**

_El rojo fulgor del atardecer embellecía el majestuoso cielo mientras dos personas volaban con muchas ansias hacia la montaña Paos. Hacía ya alrededor de un año que el hombre de cabello alborotado no veía a su familia y este era un momento muy especial para él. A su lado iba un joven moreno mucho más maduro, tanto física como mentalmente, que el que abandonó el torneo de artes marciales._

_- Me alegro mucho de ver tanto progreso en ti, Uub. Muy pronto serás más fuerte que yo- le comentó Goku con una gran sonrisa._

_- Cómo se le ocurre decir eso, señor Goku. ¡Nadie será más poderoso que usted! -exclamó Uub con enorme admiración._

_- Jaja, no lo creas, siempre hay rivales que enfrentar -le guiñó un ojo- Ah, y de nuevo te digo que me llames sólo Goku -le reclamó el sayan dándole un coscorrón._

_- Jajaja perdón es que siempre se me olvida -se excusó Uub de aquella costumbre. Siempre le decía "señor" a Goku, a pesar de todas las veces que él le había pedido que no lo hiciera._

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de Goku, toda su familia estaba esperando este momento con los nervios brotando por todos lados. Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan y también el joven de violáceo cabello, Trunks.  
La más ansiosa sin duda era la mayor de todos ellos; la emoción la invadía hasta lo más hondo, pero también durante todo este tiempo acumuló un profundo resentimiento, que no estaba dispuesta a soportar más. Si se lo seguía guardando sólo le seguiría carcomiendo el alma, así que ahora estaba decidida a hablar con su esposo, totalmente preparada a echarle en cara todo este tiempo de abandono, y no sólo este tiempo que se fue con Uub, sino también aquellos siete años en que prefirió la muerte que quedarse con ella. A veces no podía evitar pensar que en realidad Goku no la amaba… ningún hombre que ama de verdad podría separarse de su mujer tan fácilmente como él podía hacerlo._

_- Espero que Goku llegue pronto. Realmente ansio verlo -comentó Trunks a su inseparable amigo._

_- Sí, yo también me muero de ganas de ver a mi padre… aunque no sé como vaya a reaccionar cuando se enteré de la muerte de Vegeta… -Goten dió un profundo suspiro._

_- Se entristecerá bastante, porque quería mucho a Vegeta- mencionó Gohan con tristeza recordando al príncipe saiyajin._

_Así siguieron todos conversando hasta que el momento que habían estado esperando por fin había llegado. A lo lejos se vieron dos siluetas acercándose por el cielo. Tras unos segundos ambas figuras descendieron en frente de todos ellos. Allí estaba Goku, con una gran sonrisa como siempre se le solía ver. Todos corrieron a darle un abrazo mientras Uub sonreía feliz al ver tanta emoción en su querido maestro._

_- ¡Hola! ¡Que alegría me da verlos a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? -preguntó Goku con ansiedad. Había pasado un año ya sin tener noticias de su familia y amigos, y como era obvio, quería enterarse de todo lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo._

_Sin embargo, nunca podría imaginar que dentro de muy poco le darían una noticia que le iba a estremecer el alma hasta lo más profundo.  
Todos le dieron un gran abrazo, tan efusivo y espontáneo que prácticamente se chocaron los unos a los otros._

_- Es mejor que hagan una fila- bromeó Uub al ver tanto cariño demostrado. Y gracias a que, sin querer, hizo notar su presencia en el lugar, también lo fueron a abrazar con gran efusividad._

_Así continuaron hablando animadamente hasta que, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo desde antes, guardaron un inusittado silencio. Gohan avanzó unos pasos y con cierto nerviosismo y emoción le habló a su padre._

_- Papá, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-_

_- ¿Sí?- respondió Goku con extrañeza al ver la seriedad que habían cogido todos de pronto._

_Gohan tragó saliva y se masajeó la sien, buscando las palabras precisas para poder dar una noticia tan impactante y dolorosa como esta. De haber podido hubiera delegado esta responsabilidad en alguién más, pero no era un cobarde para hacer aquello. Desde que su padre se fue a entrenar, él se había covertido en el hombre de la casa, y como tal, no podía dejar que esta responsabilidad recayera en alguien todavía joven como Goten. El hijo mayor de Goku y Chichi inspiró profundamente para tomar aire y dar ese golpe que significarían las palabras que tenía que decir._

_- Papá… Vegeta… -no pudo continuar, decir esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba._

_- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Tan grave es?- preguntó Goku ya con la certeza de que se trataba de algo muy serio._

_- Vegeta… Vegeta murió._

_El tiempo se detuvo por completo. Fue como si aquellas palabras hubieran roto toda lógica temporal. Tanto Goku como Uub quedaron anonadados con la noticia. Permanecieron así varios segundos, que luego se convirtieron en un par de minutos, hasta que Goku finalmente se decidió a hablar._

_- ¿Pero cómo?- atinó a decir cerrando el puño con dolor._

_- A todos nos pilló de sorpresa; fue una enfermedad fulminante al corazón. Al parecer Vegeta contrajó la misma enfermedad de la cual moriste tú en el futuro. Es probable que la contrajera en algún planeta que visitó durante sus entrenamientos antes del combate contra Cell. Eso sumado al constante peligro en que ponía su cuerpo en los entrenamientos, aceleró la tragedia. Resistió durante dos semanas, y se despidió de todos sin mostrar una sola gota de miedo o dolor. De hecho, fue él quien nos dió la fortaleza necesaria para superar su muerte. Murió como todo un hombre… - la mirada de Gohan recobró brillo al recordarlo- o como él lo hubiera dicho… como todo un saiyajin._

_Goku bajó la mirada razonando lo que acababa de escuchar. Vegeta había muerto, aquel hombre al que consideraba un amigo había fallecido, y él ni siquiera estuvo ahí para decirle un ultimo adiós. ¿Quién más lo llamaría Kakarotto ahora? ¡Cuanto iba a extrañar ese nombre! Al pensarlo, sintió que se le apretó el corazón por la inmensa rabia que brotaba en su alma contra sí mismo por no haber estado con Vegeta en su lecho de muerte._

_- Goku, mi madre ha seguido muy mal desde que murió Vegeta -intervinó Trunks, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ella se hace la fuerte pero en el fondo está destrozada y ya no sabemos que más hacer. Por eso quería pedirle su ayuda para intentar reanimarla. Sabemos que usted y mi mamá siempre han sido muy amigos y creo que usted es el más indicado para que la reanime._

_- Bulma...- el nombre de su amiga apareció en sus labios inconscientemente._

_- Estoy seguro que usted puede reanimarla- dijo Trunks con ojos ilusionados._

_- Claro Trunks, eso voy a hacer. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudarlos- respondió Goku enseguida._

_- Gracias Goku, de verdad muchas gracias- le agradeció él con una gran felicidad._

_- No hay nada que agradecer… pero quisiera saber, ¿porqué no me buscaron cuando pasó esto?_

_- Lo intentamos papá, pero tu ki no se sentía por ningún lado- le explicó Goten._

_- Ah, rayos; es que nos pusimos a entrenar en una cueva muy profunda. Era el sitio ideal para entrenar, así que seguramente por la profundidad no se podía sentir mi ki ni el de Uub -explicó Goku con rabia._

_Así, la fiesta de bienvenida termino y Goku quedo sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La idea de haber faltado tanto tiempo lo atormentaba una y otra vez. Seguía echándose la culpa por no haber estado presente cuando acaeció esa terribe tragedia. Debía desahogarse con alguien, y Chichi era la persona más indicada para ello. Camino a paso lento hasta su habitación, esperando encontrar consuelo y comprensión en ella… cuán equivocado estaba._

_- Chichi, ¿estás ocupada? Necesito hablar contigo- le pidió Goku con semblante serio._

_- Yo también- respondió al instante su mujer, también con seriedad._

_- Es que siento culpa porque no estuve para despedir a Vegeta… Bulma se debe sentir pésimo._

_- No sólo ella…- lo taladró con una mirada que reflejaba su rencor- toda tu familia también._

_Goku frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Chichi al ver esa cara interrogativa, siguió hablando antes de darle tiempo a formular una pregunta._

_- Quiero ser sincera contigo, Goku, ya no lo aguanto más… desde que me casé contigo siempre supe que adquirí un gran compromiso y también una gran responsabilidad, pero nunca imaginé que podía ser tanta._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Goku sin comprender del todo todavía._

_- Estuviste siete años en el otro mundo… ¡siete años! ¿Sabes lo que eso significó realmente para mí? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí criar a Goten sola?_

_- Pero Chichi, yo ya te expliqué mis razones y te pedí perdón también… -se defendió el sayan._

_- ¿Y crees que así solucionas todo? ¿Crees que con sólo pedir perdón basta y sobra? Lo siento pero no es así… de verdad yo no quería sacarte en cara todo esto, pero después de que fuiste a entrenar con Uub ya no puedo soportarlo más. De verdad pienso que tú no me amas, Goku. Que yo no soy importante para ti- lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas._

_- Oh Chichi, lo siento mucho, te juro que nunca fue mi intención herirte- se acercó para darle un abrazo consolador pero su mujer lo rechazó._

_- Sé que tu intención no es esa… sé que eres una buena persona, por eso me enamore de ti… me gusta lo inocente y puro que eres… pero nunca pensé que esto fuera tan difícil. ¡Prefieres pelear que estar conmigo! -le gritó con el rencor brotando por todos sus poros- Te tengo rencor, mucho rencor…-se llevó una mano al corazón como si le estuviera doliendo._

_Goku al verle ese gesto de dolor también sintió que se le apretó el corazón._

_- Ahora que murió Vegeta… ¿te das cuenta de lo abandonados que nos tienes?- inquirió Chichi- ¿Te das cuenta porque te digo esto?- volvió a inquirir con voz quebrada._

_- Sí y no te preocupes, te entiendo muy bien- le respondió enseguida- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a meditar un rato. Tal vez imitar a Piccoro me vuelva tan inteligente como él- bromeó Goku con una gentil sonrisa._

_Chichi sintió que se derretía después de verle esa sonrisa tan cándida. A pesar de todo lo que le echó en cara y todo ese rencor que le tenía a su esposo la comprendió y le dió esa gran sonrisa… pero esta vez tenía que seguir firme, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente o sino volvería a suceder lo mismo. Debía darle una lección a Goku, debía entender que esto no podía seguir así._

_Él se acercó, le dió un tierno beso en la frente a su mujer y dándose media vuelta salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó con sus pensamientos dando vueltas dentro de su mente y abrió la puerta de salida de su casa, para irse a algún lugar bonito y agradable para pensar. Aún pensaba en eso cuando pudo divisar una silueta que lo esperaba un poco más allá._

_- Señor Goku- lo saludó la silueta._

_- ¡Hola Trunks!- lo saludó con entusiasmo, a pesar de todo._

_- Mi padre le dejo esta grabación… -le entregó el artefacto en su mano- Me pidió expresamente que se la pasara solamente a usted… esa fue su última voluntad._

_Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. A pesar de la enorme rivalidad que Vegeta sentía hacia él, llegando en ocasiones incluso al desprecio, lo recordó a él en sus últimos momentos… ¡cuánto lamentaba no haber estado con él en su hora final!_

_- Gracias, Trunks- soltó con nostalgia._

_- De nada- le sonrió con calidez- Bueno yo ya tengo que irme, no puedo dejar a mi madre sola y menos a mi hermana, que en un día ya se puede gastar toda la fortuna de la corporación en ropa… ¡bueno como casi todas las mujeres! -bromeó animadamente._

_- ¡Jaja! sí, es muy cierto. Bueno que estés muy bien, Trunks- le dió un fuerte apretón de manos como despedida._

_De este modo, Goku vió alejarse a Trunks y él también decidió emprender el vuelo con mucha curiosidad por escuchar aquella grabación. Tras volar por un par de minutos llegó a un lugar muy agradable, así que sin pensarlo más, y también incentivado por la curiosidad, descendió al sitio y se dispusó a escuchar la grabación que le había dedicado Vegeta… y sería algo que jamás pensó que podría escuchar de parte de él._

_**Continuará.**_


	3. Bulma reacciona

**Capítulo 3: Bulma reacciona.**

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- gritó una desesperada Bra mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, acababa de salir de la ducha cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar... repetidas veces.

La joven muchacha apenas si había podido vestirse antes de llegar a la puerta y exclamar enojada:

-¿A que vienen esas prisas?- pero al descubrir quien se encontraba esperando, su voz se transformo en seguida en un cubito de hielo- Ah... eres tu.

-¿Qué hay Bra? Veo que sigues tan agradable como siempre- respondió una voz alegre.

Hacía un par de años que Goten recibía ese trato por parte de la joven. No lograba comprender cómo el angelito de pelo azul y ojos tiernos que lo miraban con adoración se había convertido en aquella despampanante belleza de mirada fría que lo contemplaba como si no fuese más que una cucaracha aplastada por su bonito pie. Ummm...unos bonitos pies que precedían a unas largas y bien formadas piernas, pensó al observar su minifalda.

-¿Qué miras?- su voz salió algo entrecortada al hacer la pregunta, pero es que a pesar de lo mal que le caía el mejor amigo de su hermano, no estaba inmunizada contra sus encantos. Goten era con diferencia el hombre más guapo que habia conocido nunca, y por mucho que le doliese, debía admitir que una parte de ella saltaba de alegría al notar la mirada hambrienta que le lanzaba el joven.

-Eeeh...me pareció ver celulitis -dijo Goten con malicia.

-¡Serás gilip...!

-¿Quién es Bra?- interrumpió Bulma, que había estado escuchando desde hacía un buen rato y no quería que su hija dijese algo de lo que más tarde se arrepintiera. La conocía muy bien y sabía que al igual que su padre, tenía mucho temperamento y orgullo, y que cuando se irritaba era capaz de soltar hasta cien burradas por minuto.

-¡Hola tia Bulma!- Goten corrió a abrazar a la amiga de sus padres. No le sorprendía que Bra se hubiese transformado en una jovencita tan bella, Kamisama había sido piadoso y había creado a la peliverde a imagen y semejanza de su madre.

-¿Qué tal Goten? Vamos al salón querido... Bra, ¿preparas café?, gracias hija... y dime ¿buscas a Trunks?- curioseó la mujer tras abrazar al muchachito moreno que amaba como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Sí- replicó el chico mirándo a Bra cuando esta murmuro "¡qué raro!" lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera- ¿Aún no ha llegado? Me dijo que tenía que darle algo a mi padre y que nos encontráramos aquí.

-¿Goku ha vuelto?- de repente Bulma sintió que su alma se aligeraba de su pesada carga, el solo hecho de volver a ver a su mejor amigo hacía que se le iluminase el rostro con una franca y alborozada sonrisa.

Entonces es cierto, caviló el moreno, puede que mi padre la haga reaccionar. Estaba seguro de que cuando se lo dijese a Trunks, éste se pondría realmente contento.

-Sí, llegó hace más o menos cuatro horas- le explicó a Bulma.

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¿Tan ausente estuve que ni siquiera me enteré?

-¡No digas eso mami!- profirió la niña lanzándole a Goten una mirada fulminante por hacer sentir mal a su madre- estoy segura de que a Trunks se le olvidó decirtelo, ya sabes, con todo el trabajo que tiene...

-No te preocupes cielo- la tranquilizó Bulma- sé que estos últimos meses desde la muerte de tu padre no me he portado como debía, se supone que como adulta y madre que soy debo ser fuerte y os he fallado terriblemente... pero les prometo que a partir de ahora será distinto...¡volveré a ser la gran Bulma Briefs!- exclamó orgullosa, acto seguido miró tiernamente a su hija- y tu debes hacer lo mismo mi vida, es lo que tu padre hubiese querido.

-¡Jajaja! ¡así se habla Bulma!- animó Goten.

-¡Bien dicho mamá!- Bra estaba eufórica, le pareció que habían pasado años desde la última vez que contempló la brillante sonrisa de su madre. En realidad creía que el dolor jamás pasaría, pero había que intentar sobrevivir.

-¿Me he perdido algo? ¿A qué viene tanta alegría?- se escuchó en el salón antes de ver aparecer por la puerta a un joven atractivo, de pelo violeta y cuerpo de infarto que conseguía volver locas a las mujeres.

-¡Trunks! hijo, ¿cómo has tardado tanto?- preguntó Bulma sonriendo.

-¡¿Mamá?!- la cara de suma extrañeza del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula, indicaba claramente su desconcierto ante el comportamiento de su progenitora- ¿qué pasó? ¿no habrás tomado nada raro, verdad?- miró con gran desconfianza el contenido de la taza que tenía la mujer en la mano.

-¡No digas bobadas, idiota!- susurró la más jovencita del grupo.

-Eeeeh...disculpa Goten, ¿es cosa mía o tu también acabas de escuchar a una mosquita molesta llamándome idiota?

-¡Jajaja! si, creo que tienes una plaga en casa amigo mio, yo la he estado escuchando desde que llegué...

-¡Ah! ¿cómo os atreveis escoria? ¡Yo soy una princesa! ¡Los dos juntos no me llegais ni a la suela del zapato!

-¡Jajaja!

Bulma contemplaba la escena divertida. Ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que vió a sus retoños tan despreocupados y alegres. Era un gran alivio saber que sus vidas volvían a la normalidad. Además, sus hijos eran fuertes como su padre, saldrían adelante. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su corazón al recordar a su príncipe.

-Tienen tu carácter mi amor- reflexionó gozosa al ver como Bra estampaba una silla en la espalda de su hermano y empujaba a Goten al otro extremo de la habitación- estarías orgulloso de ellos.

Mientras, en un bosque no muy alejado de la montaña Paos, Goku se acomodó sobre una gran roca lisa y recostado se dispuso a escuchar la grabación. Sonrió enseguida al escuchar la voz de Vegeta.

"Probando... probando... ¿esto funciona?" "Si papá, ya te expliqué como funciona, le das a grabar y listo" "Bien, pues largo enana" "¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede por si tienes problema con la grabadora?" "¡No soy idiota! ¡largo!"

Goku supuso que el ruido que escuchó a continuación fue el de una puerta cerrándose. Así era Vegeta, orgulloso hasta el final, pensó esbozando una melacólica sonrisa.

"¡Kakarotto! Si estás escuchando esto es porque ya estoy muerto...en fin, esperaba durar hasta tu regreso para decirte esto, pero tendré que conformarme con lo que hay...Por cierto, si no eres Kakarotto te recomiendo que sueltes inmediatamente este aparato o volveré del reino de los muertos sólo para destruirte...."

-¡Jajaja! Tranquilo amigo, soy yo. Siento no haber llegado antes- le comentó a la grabadora.

"Bien... ahora quiero que por una vez en tu vida utilices al 100% tu cerebro y me atiendas bien, porque nunca, ni aunque nos volvamos a ver en el Más allá, te volveré a decir esto...."

**Continuará.**


	4. La venganza de Vegeta

**Capítulo 4: La venganza de Vegeta xD  
**  
Goku seguía concentrado ansiando escuchar las palabras que quería decirle Vegeta, mirando la grabadora como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo.

"Bueno Kakarotto ahora paso a revelarte lo que quiero que sepas… Debí habertelo dicho en persona pero para alguien como yo era demasiado difícil… incluso ahora ni te imaginas lo que me va a costar decir esto… ¡Ah! Pero antes de que sigas escuchando necesito que cumplas una misión… ¡y pobre de ti si no la cumples insecto!"

-¡Jajaja! Claro Vegeta, dime -le habló a la grabadora como si fuera el mismísimo Vegeta.

"Bien, te parecerá muy extraña esta misión pero es algo de importancia mundial, sino la cumples la Tierra puede ser destruida…"

-¡Que grave! -exclamó Goku preocupado.

"Bastante" -respondió la grabadora, como si Vegeta supiera de antemano lo que Kakarotto diría. - "Esta es una misión muy difícil así que prepárate…".

-Lo estoy -respondió Goku con decisión.

"Quiero que vayas a la ciudad más cercana y, con mucho fervor,debes informar a cien mujeres jóvenes que son planas y que no tienen culo… jajaja…jaja...ja...eeeeh, por si acaso, no me río de la misión… es que mi enfermedad es tan extraña que me hace reír sin querer…"

-¡Vaya amigo! Pues sí que hay enfermedades raras. ¡Bueno iré enseguida a cumplir tu misión!

"Así me gusta, insecto. Ahora apaga esta grabadora y cuando cumplas esta misión para salvar a la humanidad la prendes de nuevo. Cambio y fuera".

Así, Goku partió lleno de felicidad por poder cumplir la importante misión que su amigo le había encomendado.

Entretanto, en la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks, Goten y Bra seguían con su animada discusión y molestándose uno al otro, mientras Bulma preparaba unos cafés.

-Bueno amigo, ya es tarde y es fin de semana. ¿Tienes algún panorama para hoy? -le preguntó Trunks a Goten, ya que su amigo era el que siempre armaba fiestas.

-La verdad no, Trunks. Pero salgamos a alguna discoteca a bailar, a lo mejor conocemos alguna chica que valga la pena -se relamió Goten con malicia.

En eso se sintió un gruñido femenino.

-Si no fueras tan mujeriego podrías tener una pareja estable -refunfuñó Bra.

-¡Pero para que hacer feliz a una si las puedo hacer felices a todas! -afirmó Goten risueño.

-¡Jum! -resopló Bra molesta- ¡tú no tienes remedio! -y le quitó la mirada con un gesto de desprecio.

-No hay que ser egoísta,ese es mi lema, por eso hago felices a muchas..jejeje - reafirmó.

-Oye tierna hermanita… -intervinó Trunks con sarcasmo- ¿y tú qué vas a hacer?

-Mira ya estoy bastante grande como para que me estés cuidando… pero te lo diré porque ando más amable que de costumbre… saldré con Pan. De hecho, ya debe estar a punto de llegar.

Justo en eso se sintió el sonido del timbre en toda la sala de estar. Bra partió con una gran sonrisa a abrir la puerta sabiendo que debía ser su amiga.

Goku, mientras tanto, descendió en la ciudad más cercana y pronto se sumergió entre la multitud que estaba caminando por las calles. Al divisar a una chica que se quedó sorprendida al verlo descender de los cielos, aprovechó para ir a saludarla y cumplir su misión.

-¡Hola! Oiga señorita, ¡usted es plana y no tiene culo! -le dijo Goku con gran alegría.

La joven se quedo de una pieza… jamás se imaginó que alguien le dijera algo así. Hasta ahora se consideraba bien formada y aunque no tenía ni un culo ni unos senos despampanantes al menos eran de tamaño decente, pero ahora ese sujeto le acababa de mermar la autoestima como si nada, y más encima tenía el descaro de decírselo con esa sonrisa que sin duda era irónica. ¡No se lo perdonaría jamás!

-¡Atrevido! ¡Por imbéciles como tú es que tenemos que ponernos silicona! ¡Toma! - y el chasquido del tortazo resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! -se sobó la cara cerrando un ojo por el dolor- ¡Con razón Vegeta me dijo que era una misión difícil!

Y así Goku siguió cumpliendo su misión, y cada una de las mujeres le fue dando una poderosa cachetada. Los ojos de Goku ya estaban lagrimosos y la cara roja de recibir tantos golpes.

-Ay, ay, ay... no entiendo cómo esto puede salvar al mundo… de verdad que no… pero bueno si lo dice Vegeta debe ser cierto… -y así, Goku continuó durante horas su masoquista tarea.

-Hola Trunks -saludó Pan bajando la mirada, a la vez que entraba en la habitación de estar.

-Hola Pan -la saludó Trunks con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Hola Pan con queso! -la molestó su tío Goten.

Bra se giró hacia éste y de un solo pisotón vengó a su amiga.

-¡Ay ay ay! -se quejó Goten de forma semejante a la de su padre.

-¡Jaja! No te preocupes Bra, si mi tío siempre es igual de tonto -se mofó Pan.

-Y tú Trunks, ¿no piensas defenderme? -le reclamó Goten a su amigo que no había acudido en su ayuda.

Ante el puño amenazante de su hermana Bra, Trunks no vaciló en decir:

-¡Ni loco!

-¡Jajaja! -se ríeron todos al ver el miedo del hombre de cabello violáceo.

-Bueno Trunks no esperemos más, ¡vamos por ellas! -gritó Goten con su índice apuntando al horizonte.

-¡Sí! Bueno Bra, Pan, cuídense mucho y pásenlo bien. Nos despiden de mamá por favor -les guiñó un ojo a ambas.

-Sí -respondió Pan, sonrojándose al sentir el beso de Trunks en su mejilla.

Y así, ambos chicos salieron de la corporación dispuestos a vivir una noche de juerga inolvidable.

Bra dio un suspiro al verlos salir.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes por él? -le preguntó a Pan.

-¿Y para qué? Si él me sigue viendo como una niña peleadora y malas pulgas… jamás me verá como una mujer -dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Pero ya estás derrotada antes de dar la lucha! Mi padre se hubiera avergonzado de ti, créeme. Tienes sangre saiyajin y por lo mismo tienes que atreverte y jugartela.

-¡Es fácil decirlo! -le espetó Pan- me encantaría poder decírselo pero no puedo… tengo miedo a hacer el ridículo… y también miedo de que me rechace.

-Pero no puedes vivir con miedo, mujer -se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas que las hizó voltear sus miradas.

-Hola tía Bulma -saludó Pan, recibiéndole el café que le ofrecía. Se sintió algo avergonzada porque Bulma también se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que le gustaba Trunks, ¿acaso tan obvio era?

-Tienes que intentarlo… -le aconsejó Bulma sacándola de sus pensamientos- sino lo haces más adelante te vas a arrepentir… ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Intentarlo y atreverse o no intentarlo y quedarte toda tu vida con la duda de si pudo ser o no? -le preguntó Bulma.

-Pues… -pasaron varios segundos antes de responder- sí, tienes razón; ¡es mucho mejor intentarlo a quedarme con la duda!- contestó entusiasmada.

-¡Así se habla! -celebraron Bulma y su hija la respuesta de Pan- Mírame a mí -le dijo Bulma- mi relación con Vegeta si que fue difícil y no sabes cuantos malos momentos pase… ya sabes como era él… un tipo muy complicado, y eso es decir poco jeje… cuando lo conocí sólo pensaba en pelear y ser más fuerte que Goku… fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa y a pesar de todos los malos ratos que viví al principio… fui la mujer más feliz que existe a su lado -una sonrisa llena de amor y nostalgia nació en su rostro al recordarlo.

-Viste Pan, ¡ y eso que mi padre era pero un millón de veces más complicado que Trunks! -le recordó Bra a su amiga.

-Sí, es verdad -asintió Pan mucho más convencida y animada.

-Pase lo que pase si se lo dices te vas a sentir más aliviada; ya no tendrás que llevar esa carga escondida dentro de ti -le dijo Bulma.

-¡Además si mi hermano te rechaza o te dice una pesadez lo mato! -irguió su puño cerrado, lo que hizo surgir en Pan una sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias a las dos, de verdad; ya me decidí, apenas se dé el momento adecuado le diré lo que siento por él. Soy la hija de Gohan y la nieta de Goku, no puedo ser tan cobarde como para seguir callando lo que siento por miedo al rechazo -afirmó Pan con decisión.

-¡Muy bien dicho! -sonrió Bulma muy orgullosa, como si se tratara de su propia hija.

Mientras, en un naciente infierno…

-¡Por fin! Ya van 99 mujeres… ¡Una más y cumpló la misión! Soy genial ¡jajaja! -rió Goku triunfante.

Sin embargo, de pronto una enorme masa de chicas, todas unidas y con cara de pocos amigos, buscaban con miradas furibundas al sujeto de cabello alborotado que las había ofendido con total descaro. Varias víctimas de este despiadado señor se habían encontrado en la calle y como la unión hace la fuerza, decidieron unirse para darle la paliza de su vida.

-¡Allí está el maldito que se cree perfecto! -gritó una a toda pulmón al ver a Goku.

-¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Acabemos con él!

-¡Muerte a los que piden más teta y culo! -aulló furiosa una.

-¡Sí, muerte a todos ellos! -la apoyó otra.

-¡Muerte, muerte, muerte! -se escuchó una multitud enardecida, que cada vez era más y más voluptuosa.

Goku vió como las mujeres se acercaban y se alegró mucho porque con decirle sólo a una más, cumpliría su misión. Caminó hacia ellas pero sus caras de furia le indicaron que algo andaba mal… muy mal. Cuando vió que la multitud echó a correr con carteras alzadas en sus manos, con dientes preparados para morder salvajemente y con zapatos de tacón, especialmente afilados para sacar ojos, supo definitivamente que algo andaba terriblemente mal… y un extraño temor se apoderó de su corazón. Cuando recibió los primeros golpes furiosos de las chicas comprobó que su instinto no le fallaba y comenzó a correr como loco para salvar su vida.

-¡Ay!... ¡ay!... ay!, ¡perdón! ¡no sabía que eso que dije les molestaría tanto! -dijo con ojitos llenos de lágrimas tratando de disculparse.

Pero la multitud ya no escuchaba razones, debían vengar la afrenta cuestase lo que cuestase. Goku, presa del miedo y del terror, logró despegarse de aquellas que le mordían brazos y piernas y de pura suerte esquivó a una que le quiso dar un taconazo en los que duele.

-¡Que suerte! -exclamó Goku alegre al ver que la había esquivado. Y sin perder más tiempo, y liberándose de esas lobas asesinas logró alzar vuelo y escapó volando a toda velocidad.

-¡Esto es peor que pelear contra Majin Buu! No pensé que se molestarían tanto… ¡Si se lo dije hasta con alegría! Nunca terminaré de entender a las mujeres -se dijo resignado.

Goku revisó su bolsillo para ver si la grabadora seguía funcionando despues de tantos golpes recibidos,y por fuera estaba sanita, pero para asegurarse apretó el botón de play y no sucedía nada.

-¡Rayos! Yo no sé como arreglar estas cosas… -se dijo con rabia, pero enseguida recordó a quien podría arreglarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- … ¡Bulma! Claro, ella es un genio y enseguida la arreglará… Además, todavía me falta una mujer para cumplir mi misión así que se lo diré ella… a ver… como era… ¡ah si, que es plana y no tiene culo! Como ella es mi amiga seguro que no se enoja, jejeje...- rió encantado el sayan.

Y de esta manera, Goku partió para que Bulma arreglara la grabadora cuanto antes, cumplir la misión de Vegeta, y escuchar por fin… sí, ¡por fin! aquello que el orgulloso saiyan quería confesarle.

**Continuará.**


End file.
